1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to swizzle sticks for stirring mixed drinks, and more particularly to a stick which is convertible into a lensless ophthalmic device.
2. Status of Prior Art
A conventional swizzle stick is formed by a thin rod, usually of synthetic plastic material which is adapted to stir mixed drinks or cocktails, such as a Bloody Mary or a Cuba Libre. While in some instances the ingredients of the mixture may be pre-mixed before being poured into a glass containing ice cubes, then in order to rapidly cool the drink, the mixture and the ice cubes are stirred in the glass. Hence when a customer in a bar or restaurant orders a mixed drink, he is usually supplied with a swizzle stick.
In a restaurant, imbibing a mixed drink or cocktail is often a prelude to dining. Thus while the customer sips his drink he may at the same time be consulting a menu. Many customers cannot read a menu without the aid of spectacles specifically designed to correct the eye defects of the wearer. But those who dine in fashionable restaurants often do not as a matter of personal vanity bring along a pair of spectacles, for wearing spectacles is regarded as unglamorous. This presents a problem; for while a customer whose eyes require correction has no need for eyeglasses while dining, he may be unable without these glasses to consult the menu.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. (3,876,294 - Kanbar), I disclose a lensless ophthalmic device serving as a temporary or emergency substitute for any type of prescription eyeglasses, making it possible for most individuals having defective sight, without regard to the optical nature of the defect, to see clearly. The device is constituted by a molded plate having a profile defining a pair of eyepieces joined to a nose piece, each eyepiece having a pattern of pin holes therein adapted to project a clear image of the object viewed on the related eye of the wearer. The spacings between holes in the pattern is such that when the plate is placed against the eyes, the eye is unable to resolve the hole pattern and the holes in each eyepiece appear to merge to form one large opening.